1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the field of graphical information processing, more particularly, to reading and writing registers that store image frame descriptors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Part of the operation of many computer systems, including portable digital devices such as mobile phones, notebook computers and the like is the use of some type of display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), to display images, video information/streams, and data. Accordingly, these systems typically incorporate functionality for generating images and data, including video information, which are subsequently output to the display device. Such devices typically include video graphics circuitry to process images and video information for subsequent display.
In digital imaging, the smallest item of information in an image is called a “picture element”, more generally referred to as a “pixel”. For convenience, pixels are generally arranged in a regular two-dimensional grid. By using this arrangement, many common operations can be implemented by uniformly applying the same operation to each pixel independently. Since each pixel is an elemental part of a digital image, a greater number of pixels can provide a more accurate representation of the digital image. The intensity of each pixel can vary, and in color systems each pixel has typically three or four components such as red, green, blue, and black.
Most images and video information displayed on display devices such as LCD screens are interpreted as a succession of image frames, or frames for short. While generally a frame is one of the many still images that make up a complete moving picture or video stream, a frame can also be interpreted more broadly as simply a still image displayed on a digital (discrete, or progressive scan) display. A frame typically consists of a specified number of pixels according to the resolution of the image/video frame. Most graphics systems use frame buffers to store the pixels for image and video frame information. The term “frame buffer” therefore often denotes the actual memory used to hold picture/video frames. The information in a frame buffer typically consists of color values for every pixel to be displayed on the screen. Color values are commonly stored in 1-bit monochrome, 4-bit palletized, 8-bit palletized, 16-bit high color and 24-bit true color formats. An additional alpha channel is oftentimes used to retain information about pixel transparency. The total amount of the memory required for frame buffers to store image/video information depends on the resolution of the output signal, and on the color depth and palette size.
The frame buffers can be situated in memory elements dedicated to store image and video information, or they can be situated in the system memory. Consequently, system memory may be used to store a set of pixel data that defines an image and/or video stream for display on a display device. Applications running in such a system can write the pixel data into the system memory, from where the pixel data may be obtained by a graphics processing system to generate a set of image/video signals for generating the image on the display device. Typically, the image/video signals are generated through a display controller, which can be set up to receive the image/video pixels from the graphics processing system. While under normal circumstances the image/video pixels are provided to the display controller at a sufficiently high rate to continuously display the current (expected) image/video frame, there may be cases when, for a variety of reasons, the pixels expected by the display controller are not yet available to the display controller. It is helpful to have some mechanism in place to handle such cases in order to maintain uninterrupted display of image/video information.